Kaizuha Suzuki
Kaizuha Suzuki is a student of Kenbari High School and is a childhood friend of Ridley Scordato. She is excellent at making tea and is a reporter for her school's newspaper. Appearance Suzuki has messy purple hair. It's mostly seen as reaching her shoulders. She also has shining blue eyes that distinguish her from others. When her hair is longer, sometimes she wears a black ribbon or bonnet. Personality Suzuki has a gentle yet playful personality. She often gives off some sort of aura that makes others feel relaxed. Although she is not as sporty or athletic as her friends, she is content with her exceptional ability to make tea. She appears to also be a very comforting person when one of her friends is sad. Though when Ridley gets swarmed by fangirls, she often just gives an embarrassed smile while Kokomi attempts to save him. Background Suzuki knew Ridley before he started going to Kenbari High School. As children, they played together during Ridley's visits to Japan. Their moms were friends. Suzuki taught Ridley/Ryouta all the cool things about Japan, and sometimes helped him with Japanese. When Ryouta moved there and went to her high school, they were surprised and happy to see each other. Suzuki had most of the happy while Ryouta had most of the surprise. Relationships Ridley Scordato/Shiraishi Ryouta - As Ridley/Ryouta's childhood friend, she feels that she has an obligation to always be there for him no matter what. Although she has never looked at him in a romantic way, her mom and his frequently joke that Suzuki and Ryouta should get married, which annoys her. Kokomi Michiko - Suzuki met Kokomi during her first year at Kenbari High School. They were in the same class and sat next to each other. Suzuki is the more passive and docile of the two, often telling Kokomi to relax instead of get all worked up over something. It was Kokomi that convinced Suzuki to join the Newspaper Club. Konami Natsumi - To Suzuki, Konami is an honorable president and an enjoyable person overall. She knows that even as a president she does not abuse her power and only uses it for the well-being of others. However, even with this, Suzuki shows no mercy to her at video games and relentlessly destroys her every time. Abilities Tea Making - Suzuki has the ability to make great-tasting tea. It doesn't sound like much, but her tea always makes those who taste it feel relaxed and calm, so it is a great stress reliever. She also attempts to create new kinds of tea by blending in different herbs. Although those new kinds of tea don't always go as planned. Gallery Trivia *Her appearance was partly inspired by Plutia and Purple Heart from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. *Suzuki's aura can be negated, since most teenage boys are actually too mystified by her appearance to say anything. To them, she looks like she came straight out of an anime or manga, so they just stand there in awe. *She is the second best at video games within the Newspaper Club. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Kenbari High School Student